Desastroso Valentin
by taiga-kun
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo de espera, por fin el par de enamorados tendrá su ansiada noche de amor en el día que mas tiempo han llevado planeando. En cambio el destino tiene otros planes para ambos chicos que harán de todo para que su momento especial salga según lo planeado...o al menos una parte de el. Especial de cuatro capítulos. Historia BL. No recomendada para menores de 1
1. Pasos de bebé

-¡Buuaah…!

Un sonoro bostezo resonó en una pequeña pero acogedora habitación, el chico recién despierto se sentó en la cama, estiró su espalda junto con sus brazos, se talló uno de sus ojos intentando mirar la hora en su teléfono.

8:30 a.m.

No se alarmó por eso, normalmente solía despertar a las 9 así que estaba bien despertar un poco antes, debajo del reloj noto una fecha en particular.

14 de febrero

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes, la emoción invadió su cuerpo mientras miraba a la persona acostada a su lado, sin pensárselo mucho se le lanzo encima feliz.

-¡Shu! -dio pequeños brincos encima del mencionado- ¡Es hoy, es hoy!

El pobre muchacho se despertó un tanto fastidiado, miro al chico de cabello azul sonriendo tontamente.

-¿Q..que pasa..? -dijo tomándose la cabeza adormilado.

-¡Hoy! Ya es 14 de febrero -Sin entender muy bien el chico de ojos rojos seguía mirando indiferente a Valt- ¡Nuestro primer 14 de febrero siendo adultos! Bueno, al menos legalmente…

El calor subió a la cara de Shu, casi lo había olvidado.

Se sentó rápidamente en la cama pero aun así Valt no se le quitaba de encima, lo miró con más cuidado y noto algo importante.

-¡¿Do..Donde están tus pantalones?! -preguntó alarmado viendo al chico quien sonreía despreocupadamente ante la pregunta.

-Esto.. ¿acaso no recuerdas el pequeño adelanto de nuestra celebración que tuvimos ayer?

La mente de Shu trabajo a mil por hora recordando los toqueteos y los besos lascivos que compartieron al no poder soportar un día más sin estar finalmente juntos.

Aun así no llegaron a la verdadera acción pues ya todo estaba planeado para esa fecha especial.

Su primera noche especial.

Después de varios años en que se volvieron pareja, por razones del destino Shu y Valt decidieron compartir un pequeño departamento en España, así Valt no dejaría a su equipo BC Sol y Shu podría compartir más tiempo con su amado.

Las cosas entre ambos marchaban bien, Shu fue capaz de manejar sus asuntos de Nueva York hasta España y Valt casi siempre pasaba todo el día en BC Sol; Shu no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo tanto tiempo solo así que también lo acompañaba en sus deberes.

Todo era relativamente normal, sus vidas se volvieron mil veces mejor uno al lado del otro, sin nada más porque preocuparse que mantenerse juntos.

Hasta que la pubertad comenzó a hacer travesuras.

La edad y el tiempo es algo sobre lo que no se puede regresar, así como la mente el cuerpo también madura, las hormonas comienzan a trabajar tarde o temprano.

Desgraciadamente en ambos empezaron a trabajar tarde.

La burbuja de inocencia que mantiene en su interior el deseo y la lujuria de dos adolescentes que se aman y viven bajo el mismo techo, solo creció al ser completamente ignorada con los años, una pequeña perturbación sobre ella bastaría para que una gran explosión de hormonas se diera justo encima de los dos jóvenes.

Finalmente la perturbación se dio.

Como eran pareja Valt tuvo la idea de compartir la misma cama cómo la gente casada, Shu sin poder negarse al ser de por sí pequeño el departamento que compartían, acepto.

/

Ambos podían recordar perfectamente una noche acalorada de verano, sin tener una sola cobija encima se recostaron sobre la amplia cama matrimonial.

A Shu un pequeño quejido lo despertó.

Siendo las dos de la mañana miro el origen de aquel sonido, Valt se encontraba a su lado completamente dormido; aun así había algo raro.

Se acercó un poco más a él para escuchar con atención.

-¡Mmmh..! -Dejó escapar el chico inquieto, se movió un poco y a los ojos de Shu su expresión parecía la de alguien que estaba sufriendo.

Con un ligero movimiento en los hombros Shu intento despertar a Valt.

-Oye Valt despierta, estás teniendo una pesadilla -El mencionado abrió aturdido los ojos mientras que su pareja suspiraba con alivio.

-¿Shu, que pasa? -pregunto adormilado.

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla -dijo tranquilo para no alarmarlo, el chico le sonrió feliz.

-Gracias por despertarme -Sin dudarlo le beso

Un beso suave dio pasos a otros un poco más intensos, sus labios se presionaban mientras ambos disfrutaban de la textura de la boca ajena.

Shu se posiciono encima de Valt besándolo apasionado, se acomodo entre sus piernas inclinándose suavemente sobre su novio, se extrañó un poco cuando una rara presión chocó contra su vientre.

Valt envolvió sus manos alrededor del cuello de Shu impidiéndole voltear a mirar qué era eso, así que sin dejar de besarse Shu llevó su mano a la ubicación donde sintió esa presión.

-Sh..Shu… -Un ligero quejido escapo de los labios de Valt al momento en que las manos de Shu tocaron lo que buscaba- Tú..tú mano...

Sin pensarlo, nuevamente frotó su mano contra aquella misteriosa superficie mirando ensimismado a Valt quien con mejillas rojas como la sangre se agitaba más con cada movimiento que hacía.

-¡No..! No dejes... de mover tu mano... ¡por favor! -El chico cerró los ojos extasiado.

Shu sin comprender muy bien que le estaba sucediendo a Valt no dejo de mover su mano tal cual se lo indico, por fin miro lo que estaba tocando y se encontró con la sorpresa de que entre las piernas de Valt se asomaba traviesamente una erección.

Pocas veces en su vida sufrió de aquella molestia, al menos así la veía él pues solamente le causaban mucho dolor en las mañanas cuando llegaba a aparecer una entre sus piernas y el único método que encontró para quitarlas era bañándose con agua fría.

Aunque ahora descubriría otra manera…

-¡Nnnah..! -Valt llevó una mano a su boca intentando controlar las sensaciones nuevas que lo invaden- Haz..hazlo más rápido… -Rogó abriendo ligeramente uno de sus ojos mirando a su novio, con el corazón latiendo a mil Shu no replicó y acato la orden en un instante.

-¿A..así? -Incrementó la velocidad de su mano sobre el pene de Valt, de arriba a abajo con la pijama del chico interponiéndose aun entre el frote directo de sus pieles

Inseguro sin saber si lo hacia correctamente Shu miro a Valt quien miraba perdido hacia el techo de la habitación con los ojos bien abiertos, su respiración ya errática se había acelerado más y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta pero no emitía ningún sonido; un poco asustado Shu estaba por detenerse hasta que miro como Valt cerró los ojos con fuerza echando su cabeza para atrás y un pequeño grito escapó de sus labios.

-¡Aaaaah! Shu...aah...sigue...por favor... -El pequeño Valt llevó una de sus manos a la espalda de Shu, apretó el colchón con la otra mano buscando un poco de estabilidad.

El muchacho de ojos rojos comenzó a sentir algo de emoción al contemplar que a Valt todo ese toqueteo le estaba gustando, cerró los ojos mientras ejerció más fuerza sobre el duro pene de Valt acelerando sus movimientos a la par.

Poco a poco y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, la pijama del muchacho comenzó a desplazarse de su lugar, terminando por dejar expuesta la roja y caliente piel del chico entre los dedos de Shu.

-¡Shu! -El mencionado se detuvo al escuchar el grito de su pareja, envolvió entre sus dedos la nueva textura que se presentaba ante él con delicadeza, volteo a mirar de nuevo el sitio que llevaba mucho tiempo acariciando y pudo presenciar la rosada e hinchada cabeza del pene de su novio.

Hipnotizado admiraba la parte del cuerpo de Valt que nunca antes había visto, con dos dedos delineo la redondez de ese espectacular descubrimiento, un bellísimo gemido se escuchó por toda la habitación.

Sin detener su acción, pronto sus dedos se desplazaron al pequeño orificio que dejaba escapar un extraño fluido en la punta del pene.

-Esp..espera..det..detente… -Valt miró a su novio quien no dejaba de admirar cierta parte de su cuerpo, haciendo caso omiso Shu continuó frotando con curiosidad la pequeña apertura.

Valt se sentía completamente perdido, su cabeza daba vueltas y el corazón le latía a máxima potencia. No entendía que sucedía con el, solo sabia que ese contacto que Shu había iniciado le encantaba más de lo que era capaz de notar.

Con los ojos llorosos y la vista nublada le fue un tanto difícil encontrar a su novio que estaba a pocos centímetros de él, tomó su mentón y le planto un beso apasionado.

Atrapados en medio del beso Valt tomó su short y lo bajó un poco, hábilmente tomó la mano de Shu y la dirigió a la extensión de su pene ahora expuesto.

Shu reaccionó ante la petición silenciosa de Valt y continuó con el frote tan ansiado que su novio deseaba, rompieron el beso mientras tomaban un poco de aire; ambos sentían un revoloteo intenso en sus estómagos, Valt inconscientemente abrió más las piernas flexionándolas dándole así a Shu un mejor espacio para acomodarse entre ellas.

Sin saberlo el fin estaba cerca, Valt sintió una placentera contracción seguida de otra más fuerte, desesperado abrazo a Shu dejando escapar un último gemido.

-¡Aa..aaah...Shu….! -Con el corazón latiendole como locomotora, Valt enredo un poco las piernas en la espalda del mencionado mientras mil escalofríos le recorrían de pies a cabeza, la contracción más grande y extrañamente placentera que había tenido en la vida nació en sus partes nobles y se extendió al resto de su cuerpo. Inconscientemente una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujó en su rostro mientras gozaba de aquella sensación.

Shu por su lado sintió un extraño líquido caliente comenzar a mojar su mano, sin parar un solo instante el vaivén de esta vio a su novio, perdiéndose al instante en la increíble expresión que Valt le regalaba y que nunca antes había visto en su vida.

Sin darse cuenta disminuyo la velocidad del roce hasta terminar por completo con el contacto.

Después de que la respiración de Valt se normalizará, este bajo sus piernas de la espalda de su novio, lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida de Shu.

Sin saber que decir optó por quedarse callado, recordó todas las sensaciones de hace pocos instantes las cuales ahora le parecían un tanto lejanas; inmediatamente se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-Emm..yo..bueno… -Muchos tartamudeos comenzaron a salir de su boca, no sabia que demonios le había sucedido cuando el primer contacto de la mano de Shu sobre su cuerpo lo tentó a pedir más. Muy avergonzado terminó por taparse el rostro.

Un besito en la oreja le hizo destaparse el rostro con curiosidad, Shu término por regalarle un ligero beso sobre los labios, similar al primero de esa noche.

Nadie dijo nada después de eso, se acomodaron en sus lugares dispuestos a dormir.

Valt seguía recordando un tanto avergonzado las sensaciones hermosas que había experimentado por primera vez en su vida, se había dejado llevar por los roces que su novio le brindó; por su lado Shu sentía en su mano el pegajoso líquido que Valt dejó escapar al último instante, recordó el rostro satisfecho de Valt durante los roces finales y el latido de su corazón se intensificó al extremo, una sonrisa se plantó en su cara antes de caer dormido.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Si se lo preguntaban así es, Valt no tenia una pesadilla si no un sueño húmedo


	2. Descubriendo la Luna

Su segunda experiencia sexual fue el inicio de todo.

Un día, luego de una pequeña discusión entre ambos un pequeño forcejeo los llevó a caer sobre el sofá, sorprendidos se miraron perdiéndose poco a poco en los ojos del otro.

Un roce entre sus manos llevó a entrelazarlas fuertemente, el enojo se dispersó de su mente en el momento en que sus bocas se encontraron.

Los besos pasaron de ser pequeños e inocentes a ser largos y asfixiantes.

Valt se posiciono sobre las piernas de Shu mientras este levantaba el torso para no dejar de besarse; en un descuido de ambos la lengua de Shu entró en la boca de Valt; este último se sorprendió en sobremanera pero al sentir después de un rato que tal sensacion de hecho le gustaba, cerró los ojos y también rozó tímidamente su lengua contra la otra.

Shu no esperaba que Valt hiciera eso, jamás en la vida se habían besado de lengua; un nuevo mar de sensaciones inundó su cuerpo.

Tal vez el oleaje de ese mar fue demasiado intenso…

Entre beso y beso Valt sintió algo raro debajo de él, extrañado pero sin dejar de besar a Shu comenzó a pensar en que podría ser; solo estaba sentado sobre las piernas Shu y que él recordara no estaba cargando nada en sus bolsas traseras.

Con curiosidad se movió un poco intentando apartar el extraño objeto de su parte trasera pero no tuvo éxito, un poco más fuerte se movió sobre las piernas de Shu pero aun así el objeto seguía ahí. Sin dejar de moverse para quitarlo, un maravilloso sonido invadió sus oídos.

-Mmmph, ¡Aah..! -Shu se apartó rápidamente del beso, apretó con fuerza los brazos de Valt mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, por primera vez en su vida dejó escapar un gemido.

Valt lo miró sorprendido aun sin comprender en su totalidad la maravilla que acababa de lograr, una vez más se frotó contra las piernas de Shu y este dejó escapar otro gemido.

-¡Aaah..Valt! -Shu abrió con esfuerzo sus ojos dejando admirar a Valt la intensidad que estos emanaban, miro por primera vez hacia abajo y noto un bulto extraño entre las piernas de Shu, sin descaro alguno llevo su mano a dichosa protuberancia- ¡V..Valt, espera un poco!

Sin detenerse Valt tocó con curiosidad la pequeña montaña que formaban los pantalones de Shu.

-¿Qué es esto? -pregunto inocente, su dedo índice tocó justamente la punta del pene de Shu a través del pantalón, este último llevó su cabeza atrás emitiendo un alarido de placer.

Valt pudo notar que el contacto con ese objeto extrañamente le pareció satisfactorio, pronto su mano completa envolvió a la montaña pero se quedó inmóvil al no saber qué más hacer.

-Shu..esto es.. -pronunció recordando aquella noche que compartieron poco tiempo atrás, los colores se le subieron al rostro; Shu aparto su mano cuando por fin pudo controlarse un poco.

-¡De..detente! -grito agitado tomando con fuerza ambas manos del chico con las suyas, Valt lo miró sorprendido ante su violenta reacción- No..quiero que lo hagas -miró avergonzado a Valt recordando el extraño líquido que esté derramó sobre su mano la vez anterior, no quería que a él le pasara lo mismo y dejar manchado a su novio en el proceso.

Valt lo miró sin entender muy bien que le sucedía.

-¿Entonces no vas a dejar que te toque? -pregunto a Shu quien al verlo trago duro, Valt estaba encima de él con un tierno sonrojo y ojos destellantes, su expresión emanaba inocencia auténtica.

-N..no.. -dijo con mucho esfuerzo, Valt realmente solía ser muy convincente. Apretó con fuerza las manos del chico diciendo silenciosamente que no las soltaría. Valt lo miró extrañamente tranquilo.

-Si no me sueltas significa que tú tampoco puedes moverte... -dijo pensativo, Shu lo miro confundido.

-¿Que..? -Su pregunta murió cuando Valt en vez de intentar soltarse de su agarre comenzó a mover con lentitud sus caderas frotándose sobre el- Nnh…

-Así que..¿esto está bien, verdad? No estoy tocandote.. -dijo mientras aumentaba un poco la velocidad de sus caderas, podía sentir la dureza de Shu contra su trasero y tal vez..algo más, él también comenzó a sentirse raro.

Por su parte Shu sentía que estaba delirando, sentía el suave y redondo trasero de Valt en su entrepierna, mil escalofríos le recorrieron las piernas haciéndolo temblar como gelatina durante cada roce que su novio le regalaba.

Sin darse cuenta soltó las manos de Valt dejándose llevar por el delicioso sentir.

-Aah… -Un pequeño gemido lo distrajo, miro a Valt quien disminuyó un poco sus movimientos, con la cara ahora completamente roja lo miro- Shu..creo que yo también.. -Miro hacia donde el contacto entre los dos se estaba llevando a cabo y encontró una naciente erección en los pantalones del chico.

Se sonrojo ante el nuevo panorama, ahora los dos tenían una erección, estaban completamente solos, llenos de curiosidad y deseos inconscientemente reprimidos durante años.

Con la mente trabajando a máxima velocidad y muchos pensamientos desordenados se dejó llevar por primera vez en mucho tiempo por sus instintos.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Valt, Shu lo tomó por las caderas y con todo y ropa aún puesta froto erección con erección moviéndose arritmicamente.

-¡Aaah! Shu, es...ah.. -Sorprendido, Valt tomó de los hombros a Shu quien no dejaba de subirlo y bajarlo frente a su entrepierna.

No podía quejarse pues el también se estaba sintiendo bien, miró a Shu quien parecía una bestia enjaulada que por primera vez había descubierto el significado de cazar una presa.

Lamentándose un poco de lo que estaba a punto de hacer Valt intentó alejarse.

-Esp..espera..¡Shu! -dijo con esfuerzo, miró a su novio quien no tenia la mínima intención de parar.

-No -contestó simple, retomó sus movimientos sobre la cadera de Valt quien se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

-Solo detente un poco -dijo apresurado antes de que Shu se acomodará sobre el, este lo miro deseoso. Sonrojado hasta las orejas continuo- Sin..sin los pantalones...se siente mejor -desvió la mirada avergonzado.

Shu lo miró con sorpresa, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de las expresiones de Valt aquella noche, más emocionado que nervioso llevo sus manos a la dichosa prenda del contrario.

-¡No…! Yo lo haré -dijo completamente avergonzado Valt, sin embargo Shu con manos temblorosas pero decididas desabrocho el cinturón- Déjame a mi.. -Intentó acercar su mano pero antes de llegar un rió de placer lo envolvió, Shu colocó su mano sobre su erección aun encima de la ropa, haciéndolo respingar en el último momento.

Sin esperar más interrupciones, desabrocho el molesto botón que le impedía llegar a su objetivo con una mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba a su novio de forma lenta y tortuosa.

Miro el cierre que protege la pureza de su pequeño novio, sin dudar un momento lo bajó rápidamente.

Sus ojos destellaron, bajó las esquinas de la prenda apreciando por primera vez la dureza de su novio siendo cobijada por unos calzoncillos azulcrema; admiro la pequeña mancha que se había formado en la prenda justo sobre la punta del pene, no espero a mas y ansioso retiró la delgada tela mirando lo que la otra noche no tuvo la oportunidad de contemplar.

Delante de él se erguía inocentemente una parte de Valt, grabó en su mente cada detalle de el; el color ligeramente rosado, el tamaño que simplemente no era grande ni chico, se ajustaba perfectamente a su novio, el escaso vello púbico que para su sorpresa, era de un azul oscuro que casi llegaba a ser negro, escondiéndose en la base y mezclándose un poco en los hinchados testículos del pequeño.

Con el corazón casi explotando acercó cuidadoso sus dedos.

-¡Hyaa…! -Abrió Valt los ojos sorprendido, de nuevo la sensación misteriosa de aquella noche le invadió deseando más.

Shu miraba como la erección que creyó inocente crecía con furia, unas pequeñas venas se marcaron a lo largo de está. Miro a Valt quien aún seguía perdido en la sensación.

_¿Se siente así de bien?_ pensó curioso, llevo sus propias manos a su desesperada erección y de ahí una increíble idea nació.

Dejó de lado un momento al chico y se paró del sofá, Valt lo miro confundido sin entender que planeaba. Shu rápidamente se despojó de su pantalón y calzoncillos ante la atónita mirada de su novio quien no daba crédito a lo que veía, este impresionado se sentó; poco tiempo después retomó su lugar frente a Valt.

-Quiero..intentar algo -le dijo a Valt quien lo miraba sorprendido.

-Si.. -respondió sin más, Shu acercó lentamente su cadera a la contraria, ambas erecciones chocaron ligeramente.

-Nngh.. -gimió Shu roncamente mientras Valt respingo en su lugar. Se acomodó justo en ese lugar donde anteriormente habían chocado y nuevamente hicieron un contacto más duradero al anterior.

-..aah -gimió Valt sorprendido, miró a Shu quien no dudó en juntar sus caderas aun más- ¡Shu..!

Inmediatamente el segundo baile entre ellos se repitió nuevamente, Shu tomando a Valt de las caderas frotándose mutuamente, solo que esta vez el ritmo era un poco más lento y las sensaciones se encontraban más a flor de piel que nunca.

La mente poco a poco comenzó a nublarse en ambos hasta quedar completamente vacía, para ellos no existía nada más que los dos en aquel blanco sofá.

Las caricias desbordaban cada uno de sus más bajos deseos que apenas comenzaban a descubrir.

El ritmo se aceleró gradualmente, víctima de sus instintos Valt también comenzó a participar en el roce empujándose contra Shu.

En uno de los impulsos Valt quedó sobre el pecho de Shu, levantó ansioso la cara mirando a su novio; no necesitaron mayor incentivo que sus rostros cerca del otro para dar inicio a un beso.

La lengua de Shu invadió rápidamente la de Valt quien no espero nada a recibirlo gustoso, torpe y escandalosamente pegajoso terminó el contacto entre sus bocas, la respiración se les iba más rápido con el frote de sus penes.

La mano de Valt bajo instintivamente a la zona vulnerable de Shu.

-¡Aaah! -gimió sorprendido, miró a Valt quien deseoso comenzó un delicioso vaivén.

-Hazme lo mismo -dijo decidió, como un esclavo obedeció sin replicar.

Sus manos frotaban la erección de su pareja, un mar de besos llenó la habitación con pequeños gemidos y chapoteos de fondo, temblorosos se separaron de un beso ligeramente duradero.

-Ya... casi… -dijo Valt sintiendo las pequeñas contracciones de la última vez, Shu lo miro ajeno a las sensaciones que se refería su amado.

Valt aferró su mano libre a la superficie del sofá mientras inconscientemente aceleraba el ritmo de la otra, Shu sorprendido ante la acción acelero de igual manera sus movimientos.

Una ligera sensación escaló rápidamente en el estomago de Shu, sorprendido miró a Valt quien tenía los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisita disfrazada de mueca, disfrutando cada uno de los impulsos de su cuerpo.

-¡Aaah...ngh! -gimió Shu sintiendo finalmente como el placer invadía su cabeza, una extraña contracción seguida de otra mato sus sentidos por un pequeño instante, después un espectáculo de luces invadió su campo visual.

Cuando finalmente las sensaciones dejaron de tener fuerza, sintió a Valt nuevamente recargarse con suavidad sobre su pecho.

-..ah..Shu, eso fue...

-Increíble -le interrumpió, Valt lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa iluminando su rostro. Le miro enamorado, tomó su mejillas y con delicadeza deposito un beso sobre sus labios.

Sin ganas de moverse de donde estaban, Shu tomó a Valt por la espalda y se dejó caer en el sofá, ambos se quedaron ahí, tranquilos y disfrutando del momento, un solo pensamiento rondaba sus mentes.

"_¿Por qué no lo hicimos antes?"_

Después de aquello varios panoramas similares se repitieron bajo el techo de su casa.


	3. Desastre sin fin

Regresando al tiempo actual, Shu miraba a Valt quien felizmente entraba al baño, él por su parte bajó a preparar el desayuno de ambos.

Amaba cocinar siempre para Valt y debido a que este día era muy especial contempló el increíble desayuno que preparó para su novio.

Un plato blanco era portador de unos deliciosos y humeantes hot cakes con forma de corazón cubiertos de chocolate derretido (petición personal de Valt) con fresas recién cortadas encima, un batido de fresas acompañaba al plato por un lado mientras que del otro, un pequeño flan que preparó la noche anterior rodeado de frutas complementaban el desayuno perfecto para su amado novio.

-¡Wow, Shu! Este año te luciste -Escuchó decir a Valt quien detrás de él se acercaba a admirar su desayuno, le tomó por los hombros y lo beso

-Este año definitivamente será especial -dijo al finalizar el contacto, se sentaron a disfrutar aquella maravilla creada por Shu.

Hablaron sobre lo que harían ese día, primero saldrán a BC Sol a practicar juntos, después darían un pequeño paseo por el parque para después aprovechar las reservaciones que Shu consiguió en un restaurante altamente lujoso. (aunque Valt no sabia ese dato) y finalmente culminar con su primera noche de completa pasión en un hotel de la zona más exclusiva de España.

En aquel instante jamás habrían pensado que sus planes jamás se consolidarán.

Una llamada fue el inicio del caos.

-¿Hola? -contestó Valt su celular cuando recién termino de comer, Shu levantaba los platos tranquilo.

_"¡Valt, es una emergencia! Los reclutas nuevos llegaron hoy"_ dijo Cristina en la otra línea del teléfono.

-¡¿Que?! -grito sorprendido, Shu lo miro extrañado.

_"Así es, al parecer el correo de bienvenida tenía mal programada la fecha de inicio. Necesito que vengas lo más pronto posible para hacer la selección de equipos."_

Valt miró de reojo a Shu quien lo veía con curiosidad.

-Cristina..tú sabes que hoy es..

_"Lo se, es 14 de febrero y pensabas pasar el día con Shu, sin embargo tenemos una reputación que mantener y si no queremos que esta se vea afectada debemos atender a nuestros nuevos reclutas y cumplir con nuestra palabra. Así que ven y ayúdame en esto"_

Cristina le colgó sin dar espacio a réplicas, Valt colocó el teléfono en su lugar y apenado miro a Shu.

-Shu...al parecer surgió algo en BC Sol y necesitan que vaya rapidamente.

El nombrado lo miró perplejo, su día especial acababa de ser arruinado. Vio que Valt lo miraba angustiado, tal vez solo estaba siendo algo dramático, era imposible que sus planes se fueran a estropear por completo por algo así.

Sonrió para sí mismo y miró a Valt de forma comprensiva.

-Tranquilo, el deber es primero -Se acercó a él y le regaló un besito en la frente- Mientras tanto yo iré de compras.

Valt le miró sorprendido pero le regresó al instante una sonrisa. Susurro un "gracias" antes de salir con apuro de la casa, pensando que mientras menos tiempo tardará en realizar sus deberes, más de el podría pasarlo con Shu.

Mientras tanto, este último miraba la casa como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, sabía que se tardaría muy poco tiempo en el supermercado pero al no haber otra cosa por hacer decidió dar comienzo a su pequeña tarea. Tomó las llaves de la casa y salió calmado.

Ese sería un error.

El 14 de febrero era un día especial para las parejas, aunque también lo era para la personas que intentando formar parte de dicha celebración decidían declararse en tan apreciada fecha.

Shu Kurenai, a pesar de haber declarado hace tiempo que ya tenía alguien con quien compartir, no había un 14 de febrero donde su correo no se llenará con declaraciones en forma de cartas, chocolates y flores. Valt nunca fue ajeno a esto y solía celar a su amado las veces que salían en tan singular época del año.

A veces Shu pensaba que Valt era demasiado exagerado cuando le besaba tiernamente cada vez que una chica se le quedaba viendo o cuando lo abrazaba mientras hablaba con algún desconocido.

Pero Valt tenía sus razones para ser así.

Tranquilamente miraba los estantes del supermercado recordando lo que hacía falta en la casa, tan concentrado se encontraba que no notó a lo lejos a un par de chicas que lo observaban.

Ambas susurraban celosas de que alguien más las escuche, una de ellas se miraba contenta mientras su acompañante mostraba resignación.

Pronto la chica que se veía feliz se apartó de su amiga dirigiéndose a paso decidido hacia el chico de cabellera blanca.

Se paró detrás de él y tocó con ligereza uno de sus hombros, Shu volteo a mirar en la dirección de donde sintió el roce.

-Hola -saludó sonriente la chica, Shu la miró notando que ella poseía un brillo lleno de ilusión en su mirada.

-Hola -Regreso con seriedad el gesto, rápidamente pensó que se trataba de una admiradora. No es que sus admiradores le molestase, pero a veces llegaban a ser abrumadores y él prefería no convivir tanto con ellos.

-Soy Hana -dijo la chica desviando la mirada, tomó uno de los mechones de su cabello y comenzó a juguetear con él mientras la sangre comenzaba a subir con ligereza a sus mejillas.

Shu ya tenía una idea de lo que ella quería y sabía tratar con ese tipo de asuntos, o al menos eso creía él.

-Bueno -tartamudeo un poco- Te vi desde hace un rato cuando llegaste a la tienda y queria decirte dos cosas importantes -Shu espero tranquilo a que sucediera lo que tendría que suceder- La primera es que soy una gran admiradora tuya desde hace varios años.

El nerviosismo comenzó a invadir a Hana, miró a su amiga quien a lo lejos le hacía señas de que diera marcha atrás, ella la miró un tanto molesta y armándose de valor continuo.

-La segunda es que… -Dio una larga bocanada de aire antes de continuar, Shu ya estaba pensando en una respuesta correcta y sensible- tú..¡Realmente me gustas Shu!

Un pequeño lapso de silencio invadió el lugar, Hana miraba nerviosa hacia el suelo, no se atrevía a ver directo a los ojos a Shu; mientras tanto este la miraba indiferente, era lo que esperaba de cualquier forma, una palmada en la frente de la amiga de Hana rompió la tensión del momento.

-Yo.. -Shu comenzó a hablar, Hana levantó la mirada completamente nerviosa pero aun así con algo de esperanza en ella- lo siento. No puedo aceptar tus sentimientos.

Una cuantas lagrimas se formaron al borde de los ojos de Hana, aun así su orgullo no dejo escapar a ninguna de ellas. Miró con frustración a su amigo quien le veía con lástima, un sensación de inconformidad se formó en su pecho.

-No.. -susurro la chica, Shu se sorprendió ante su respuesta.

-¿Que? -acercó su mano a la chica en signo de compasión, ella de un manotazo lo desplazó.

-¡No quiero esa respuesta! -grito llamando la atención de los pocos presentes ahí, su amiga rápidamente se acercó.

-Hana.. -dijo en un intento fallido por detenerla.

-¡Tú cállate! No necesito tus regaños -dijo dolida, miró a Shu quien retrocedió- Quiero que me correspondas.

Shu no sabia que hacer ahora, ya la había rechazado y con eso ya debería de haber terminado aquel asunto, sin embargo esa chica parecía ser una niña caprichosa esperando que sus deseos se volvieran realidad.

-Ya te dije que no puedo -dijo calmado, la chica cerró los puños molesta- Yo ya estoy con alguien.

Hana chasqueo la lengua enojada.

-¿Quien, Valt Aoi? -Shu no respondió, solo se limito a ver el lenguaje corporal de Hana- Yo puedo reemplazar…

-No, no puedes -respondió seco Shu, Hana pasó a tener una expresión triste- Ya tengo que irme.

Sin tomar las cosas que ya tenia para pagar Shu se dio la media vuelta y se encamino a la salida del lugar dejando atrás a Hana y su amiga, ya encontraría otro lugar donde terminar sus compras.

Salió con tranquilidad de la tienda pensando aun en lo que acababa de acontecer, esa chica realmente creía que podría tomar el lugar de Valt, rió un poco ante la absurda idea.

Dio unos pocos pasos fuera del lugar cuando otra chica se le acercó con una bolsa pequeña de chocolates.

-Tómalos por favor -dijo decidida la chica, él la esquivó con rapidez y se disculpó por no haberlas aceptado, la chica le regresó una mirada dolida.

Con rapidez se dirigió hacia un supermercado que se encontraba a poca distancia del anterior, en el camino otras dos personas le cerraron el paso con flores y chocolates para el.

No pudo llegar ni a la mitad del camino sin que lo detuvieran para darle más regalos cada tres minutos.

_¿Acaso el mundo se estaba volviendo loco?_

El no era el único que se la pasaría ocupado ese día.

Valt apenas y pudo llegar a tiempo a la bienvenida de los nuevos integrantes.

-Tarde como siempre -menciono Cristina cuando lo vio llegar corriendo.

-Lo siento mucho -contestó Valt apenado, Cristina suspiro en respuesta.

-Eso ya no importa, todos están esperando del otro lado de la puerta -dijo mirando la entrada del gimnasio principal de entrenamiento.

-Cristina -le interrumpió Valt- ¿Cuántos chicos son?

La muchacha no respondió, Valt las miro temeroso. Ella se acercó a la puerta y con ambos brazos la abrió dejando a la vista al gimnasio.

Frente a ellos un grupo de bladers llenaba el gimnasio entero, de extremo a extremo una gran cantidad de chicos de todo el mundo invadía a BC Sol por un día.

Valt apenas y fue capaz de mantener su quijada en su lugar.

-¿Qué.. qué, porque son tantos? -pregunto impresionado.

-Hoy también haremos la selección de miembros nuevos.

-Pero tú no dijiste nada de esto antes -dijo el chico desesperado, Cristina lo miro indiferente.

-Porque si te lo decía sabía que no vendrías.

Valt miro a los chicos que apenas habían notado su presencia.

-¡Es el! -dijo uno de ellos con los ojos llenos de admiración.

-¡Valt Aoi! -Todos los chicos comenzaron a rodearlo, Valt no podía dar ni un solo paso a ninguna dirección.

-Es..esperen…

-¿Cual es tu entrenamiento?

-¡Enfrentame en una batalla!

-¿Quieres probar la comida que hizo mi mama?

Un gran escándalo invadió el gimnasio y el centro de toda la atención era un abrumado Valt que no sabía cómo tratar con tanta gente a la vez, Cristina tranquilamente se apartó de la multitud y subió a lo más alto de las gradas, respiro ondo y expresó con toda su capacidad pulmonar.

-¡Ya basta! -El sonido contundente provocó que todos los presentes respingaban en su lugar, Valt miro a Cristina como su salvadora.

-Cris..Cristina.. -Valt limpio la pequeña lagrimita que casi se derrama por su mejilla.

-Ahora ¡Todos formense frente a mi! -A una extrema velocidad los chicos se alinearon frente a las gradas, de forma extraordinaria todos se quedaron callados.

Valt subió con Cristina intentando recuperar la calma al estar frente a tanta gente.

-Me presento, yo soy Cristina Kuroda, la dueña del equipo de BC Sol. Hoy una servidora junto a nuestro mejor blader, Valt Aoi evaluaremos a cada uno de ustedes para calificar si son lo suficientemente aptos para pertenecer a nuestro equipo así como su nivel de competencia.

Valt se removía nervioso en su lugar ante la atenta y seria mirada de los chicos nuevos, Cristina ignoró su incomodidad y prosiguió.

-Compitan con lo mejor que tienen, hoy se jugarán su puesto en el equipo de BC Sol, ¡Mucha suerte a todos!

Después de su señal los chicos comenzaron a formar un fila frente al único estadio que había en el lugar, Valt miro a cada uno de ellos nervioso.

-Valt -Cristina le llamó la atención- Recuerda que tú eres el experto aquí, yo haré la selección de competidores mientras tanto tú tienes que mirar cada uno de los enfrentamientos y evaluar la aptitud de todos ellos.

Valt comenzó a sudar frío, con una sonrisa aterrada asintió.

Ese día si que seria largo.

Por su parte Shu prácticamente estaba corriendo hacia ninguna dirección mientras una multitud de chicas alocadas le seguía muy de cerca.

Anteriormente, en algún momento del camino notó que frente de él solo había personas que lo miraban atento, con nerviosismo camino lentamente entre ellas. El daba un paso y ellas también lo hacían, comenzó a caminar con rapidez y las chicas le siguieron el ritmo, pronto cada una de ellas comenzó a sacar un regalo o detalle para el, flores chocolates y cartas invaden el panorama.

Miro hacia atrás y pudo ver que Hana también estaba entre ellas.

-Te dije que no lo aceptaría -comentó la chica de forma macabra, Shu la miro asustado por lo que podría pasar después; en un parpadeo comenzó a correr.

-¡Sobre el! -gritó alguien entre la multitud, todas comenzaron a perseguirlo alocadas e ilusionadas por alcanzar al que consideraban el amor de su vida.

Ya llevaban corriendo 20 minutos y muy pocas de esas chicas se habían cansado en ese tiempo, la gran mayoría de ellas le pisaban los talones...literalmente. No estaba preparado para correr ese día y solo se llevo los zapatos formales que solía usar al salir, sus pies ya comenzaban a dolerle y él ha agotarse al intentar acelerar el paso para perderlas.

Vio a lo lejos la entrada a un bosque que reconoció al instante, sabía que cerca de ahí estaba BC Sol. Se dirigió a aquella dirección, las chicas naturalmente le siguieron, sonrió para sí mismo, las perdería en aquel lugar.

Hábilmente se escabullo entre los altos arbustos perdiéndose de la vista de la multitud al inicio, pronto una de ellas lo logró ubicar, en cambio el espacio para pasar entre los árboles era escaso y solo podían pasar de una en una. Sin rendirse todas lograron pasar, pero en el proceso varias de ellas se dispersaron al creer ver la dirección a la cual Shu se fue.

En pequeños grupos comenzaron a explorar el lugar, Shu salió corriendo hacia un arroyo siendo seguido por dos grupos de chicas. Ante la mirada sorprendida de ellas él cruzó el cuerpo de agua saltando entre rocas claramente resbaladizas y demasiado separadas una de la otra.

Con miedo y algo de decisión decidieron cruzar, algunas cayeron en el intento, otras lograron nadar hasta el otro lado mientras que las restantes fueron arrastradas por las aguas no tan salvajes.

No supo en qué momento el color naranja característico del atardecer invadió el cielo, había estado todo el día escapando en lugar de pasarlo con su querido.

Ahora solo cinco chicas se interponen entre Shu y su libertad, no sabia que más hacer para perderlas, escucho que ya estaban acercándose peligrosamente hacia el. Desesperado miró hacia arriba y sin pensarlo mucho escaló el árbol frente a él.

Las chicas pasaron corriendo sin darse cuenta de su presencia, después de asegurarse que no había nadie alrededor bajo de la copa del árbol y se encaminó un tanto cansado hacía BC Sol.

Valt ya llevaba contemplando al menos unas cincuenta batallas, realmente le gustaba mucho el Beyblade pero en ese momento su mente estaba en otro lado, solo se la pasaba pensando en qué estaría haciendo Shu en esos instantes.

Cristina lo noto así que se encargaba de regresarlo a la realidad para que hiciera bien su trabajo.

Un tanto agitado se encaminó contemplar las últimas batallas que aún quedaban.

Shu finalmente llegó a la sede de BC Sol pero antes de entrar se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa.

-Sabía que vendrías aquí -dijo Hana tranquila recargada sobre una de las paredes del sitio.

Shu paso frente a ella sin dirigirle la mirada, Hana lo miro molesta y le detuvo en el acto.

-Quiero que me correspondas -dijo decidida la chica, Shu solo rodó los ojos fastidiado intento seguir su camino, Hana lo miro un poco para después comenzar a seguirlo.

Shu volteo a ver como esa niña le seguía el paso de cerca, aceleró el paso pero la chica hizo lo mismo.

-Ya déjame en paz -dijo Shu queriendo deshacerse de esa niña de una vez por todas.

-No lo haré ¡Ahora debes corresponderme!

Una nueva carrera había iniciado, solo que está vez Shu tenía una idea de adonde ir.

Valt se hallaba exhausto y ya no podía más, el ocaso ya había comenzado y aun habían cosas que le faltaban terminar, Cristina no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que el pues ya su elegante postura se había perdido desde hace rato siendo sustituida por una pose de cansancio total. Al menos ya habían hecho la selección de miembros, ahora les faltaba clasificar a los equipos.

El golpeteo incesante de la puerta distrajo a los presentes.

-¡Déjenme entrar! -escucho una voz familiar del otro lado de la puerta, esta se abrió debido a los impactos que recibe dejando ver a Shu quien corría a toda velocidad a su lado.

-Shu… -exclamó el pequeño con sorpresa aunque su agotamiento no dejara ver esta emoción.

-Valt, ¡vayámonos de aquí! -grito Shu abrazando a su novio, este lo miro confundido. De la nada una invitada no deseada apareció.

-No puedes escapar de mi -sonrió la chica siniestra, Valt sintió que la sangre se le baja a los pies del susto.

-¡¿Tú quién eres y qué haces aquí?! -preguntó Cristina furiosa, claramente no se había dejado intimidar por la chica.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa ¡Mandona! -Todos se quedaron callados, los chicos que hacían sus pruebas veían la escena en silencio, Shu se sorprendió con la actitud egocéntrica de la chica y Valt abrió completamente asombrado la boca al ver que alguien retaba a Cristina.

-¿Que dijiste? -de forma calmada pero intimidante pregunto Cristina, Shu tomó la mano de Valt y lentamente comenzaron a retroceder, Hana sonrió con superioridad frente a la dueña del equipo de BC Sol.

-Dije..mandona -Cristina comenzó a dar pasos hacia el frente, la sangre se les heló a los nuevos miembros y por alguna razón Hana comenzó a sentir miedo, tanto así que no fue capaz de moverse de su sitio. Shu se acercó a Valt para susurrarle.

-Es nuestra oportunidad, vamos -A rastras se llevó a su novio quien aun no asimilaba del todo lo que estaba sucediendo ahí.

Salieron del lugar sin poder apreciar la escena de Cristina noqueando a Hana de un puñetazo.

La pareja que había planeado un día lleno de amor puro ahora se dirigía sin ganas de hacer nada de aquello, ambos ya se encontraban muy agotados como para celebrar algo.

-Valt -Se detuvo Shu al llamar al chico de cabello azul quien también paro, volteo a mirarlo.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto cansado pero aun así con un aire de inocencia que llenó el corazón de su amado.

-Creo que al menos..podríamos ir a dormir al hotel, no me gustaría que nuestras reservaciones se desperdiciaran -Valt lo miro confundido, Shu le sonrió con ternura para después acercarse a él, tomarle con delicadeza la mano y plantarle un beso suave en la frente.

Valt le regreso la sonrisa y asintió con ternura.

Tomados de la mano llegaron hasta el lugar que habían planeado hace tiempo, una habitación amplia y muy cómoda con una hermosa vista les esperaba en lo más alto del edificio.

Valt se recostó en la cama mientras Shu se dirigía a tomar un baño, un poco después los papeles se invirtieron dejando a Shu recostado en la cama pensando en lo maravilloso que pudo ser ese día y en el desastre que resultó ser la cruda realidad.

Valt salió de la ducha mirando a su novio quien ya se hallaba casi durmiendo, enternecido sonrió.

-Oye -se sentó a un lado de él, acarició sus cabellos apartándolos un poco de su rostro. Shu abrió un poco los ojos dejando escapar un quejido- Ya deberías acomodarte para dormir.

Shu asintió agotado, tomó a su novio de la cintura para la sorpresa de Valt y los arropó a ambos bajo las finas sábanas.

Valt un poco avergonzado pero feliz abrazo a Shu, a ambos solo los cubría las suaves pijamas del hotel, Shu lleno de besitos la frente de Valt y este se dejó hacer.

El cansancio terminó con ambos chicos, que no notaron que el teléfono de Valt guardado en el chaleo de este no paraba de vibrar, anunciando una larga lista de llamadas perdidas por parte de Cristina.

Eso y que tan solo eran las 7:30 de la noche.

* * *

**Notas del autor.**

¿Como que ya fue 14 de febrero? :o

Lo siento tanto, escribi el capitulo en el servidor principal que uso, el de google drive pero no se guardo ningun cambio! es decir, los episodios completamente perdidos!

Al menos el boceto del fic esta intacto, asi que de ahi volvi a reescribir esto, pero la universidad ya no me dejo reescribirlo para los dias planeados

No prometo subir el final de este mañana (si, el que sigue es el final) porque esta semana va a estar de locos, se los juro, asi que por favor tenganme paciencia :/

Tal vez para el proximo fin de semana pueda subir el final, eso espero...

Nos leemos!


	4. Nacimiento de la magia

Debajo de las cómodas cobijas uno de ellos se removió con incomodidad, haciendo que en el proceso el otro notará el movimiento y lo secundara.

Sin saber exactamente quién fue el primero en despertarse, se movieron en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño que ya se había ido.

Shu resignado por tal hecho notó que no había luz alguna en la habitación, en primer lugar pensó que era debido a que cerraron la pesadas cortinas la noche anterior. Miro el reloj que se encontraba en el mueble más cercano y esa primera idea quedó descartada por completo.

—Vaya, madrugamos bastante —mencionó Valt detrás de él, quien ya se hallaba igual de despierto y observaba en el reloj la hora.

3:30 am

Shu asintió a lo mencionado y se recostó, esperando a que la mañana llegará.

Valt lo miro y en lugar de recostarse a un lado suyo lo hizo sobre su pecho, Shu no se molestó ante el acto de su amado, en cambio lo recibió gustoso, cobijando su cabeza con un brazo.

—Me hubiera gustado que ayer todo hubiera sido diferente —dijo Valt con un roce de desilusión en su voz.

—A mi también —respondió Shu con el mismo estado de ánimo.

Después de aquello no mencionaron nada más, Valt escuchaba atento y con tranquilidad los latidos de Shu, este se limitaba a disfrutar la calma que ahora invadía el ambiente.

Después de un rato así acostados, Shu comenzó a pasear sus dedos a través de la cabellera azulada que tanto amaba, Valt como si se tratara de un gato consentido, cerró los ojos e inconscientemente se pegó más al de ojos rojos.

Valt se sentía cómodo, y buscando encontrar más de aquellas satisfactorias caricias, movió su cuerpo logrando posicionar accidentalmente su rodilla sobre la entrepierna del otro.

Sorprendido ante el cambio de posición Shu no intento nada por cambiarla, Valt algo avergonzado intentó moverse pero solo logró ejercer algo de presión sobre una peligrosa zona.

Un quejido de parte del de ojos rojos llamó la atención de Valt, fijó su mirada sobre este quién no dejaba de acariciar su cabello, pudo ver en sus ojos como la lujuria nacía.

El de ojos marrón lo contempló asombrado, en cambio su cuerpo reacciono por él y volvió a pasear su rodilla por la entrepierna de Shu, cuyas caricias sobre su cabello comenzaban a simular roces estimulantes para el menor.

Piernas y dedos se movían en círculos, ambos en lados opuestos, uno las daba en un lugar puro e inocente imaginando que acariciaba una zona más privada, el otro las daba en el lugar más estimulante para su pareja pero sin ser consciente de lo que realmente hacía, dejándose llevar únicamente por lo que la mirada de Shu le dictaba...seguir.

Pronto las manos de Shu pasaron al rostro de Valt atrayendolo para sí mismo, el beso cálido lo despertó de su ensimismamiento correspondiendo el contacto. La lengua de su pareja entró a su boca, agresiva y sin pedir permiso fue bien recibida por el menor que se limitó disfrutar a ojos cerrados la sensación húmeda y placentera que le erizó los vellos de pies a cabeza.

Se vieron obligados a detenerse por la falta del vital oxígeno, Shu en un rápido movimiento posicionó a Valt debajo de él, quedando ahora como el dominante de la situación.

El otro no se quejo, en cambio en un intercambio de miradas dio la aprobación a Shu de seguir, sonriendo traviesamente en el proceso.

El de ojos rojos baño sus labios con un poco de saliva y los llevó directo al cuello de su pareja, succionando y dejando ligeras marcas que no se verían hasta tiempo después, se deleitaba con la textura y el sabor de la piel, ahora temblorosa del otro.

Las manos de Valt se clavaron en los cabellos blancos de su pareja, jadeando con el contacto y la respiración de Shu que en su cuello se sentían demasiado intensos, sintió como su hombría despertó en un simple palpitar que marcaría el inicio de la pronta diversión que compartirían.

Cuando terminó con aquella zona, Shu bajó sus labios encontrándose con la molesta camisa de Valt, sin esperar permiso alguno se alzó un poco y con ambas manos levantó lo que pudo la dichosa prenda. Valt notó que después de cierta distancia Shu no pudo despojarlo de su prenda, así que levantó un poco el torso dando espacio a que Shu le quitará la prenda, este terminó su cometido, contemplado embelesado el cuerpo de su amado.

Su torso desnudo era perfecto, se marcaba en el sus abdominales producto del entrenamiento que desde hace años había comenzado sin parar, aunque no lo hacían de manera exagerada dejaban deleitarse con ellos, su pecho subía y bajaba agitado, víctima de las caricias que apenas habían comenzado. Pero una de las características que más habían atrapado a Shu en aquella vista eran los pezones rosados que se hallaban erectos, tal vez por el cambio de temperatura o por las sensaciones que Valt había recibido hace poco.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo se acercó a ellos frente a la mirada curiosa de Valt, saco un poco su lengua y la paseo alrededor del pezón derecho, cerró los ojos sintiendo que una parte de Valt se iba con él por cada succión que daba. Su novio no sabia que hacer, sentía algo extraño con este nuevo contacto, no podía decir que le gustara del todo pero tampoco lo odiaba, un rato más tarde en que la zona de su piel comenzó a ponerse más sensible sintió pequeños escalofríos recorrer desde su pecho hasta la entrepierna, al parecer si le estaba gustando ese jugueteo; entrecerró los ojos sin querer perderse ni un segundo de los movimientos de Shu.

Cuando sintió que fue suficiente lamer ese pezón siguió con el otro, mientras apretujaba con delicadeza el que acababa de abandonar, Valt suspiro satisfecho ante el nuevo panorama y dejó que continuara.

Su respiración se volvió más errática, su cabeza había comenzado a dar vueltas y su cuerpo le pedía más. Sin decir nada apartó a Shu de su pecho quien, sorprendido por tal acción no pudo replicar, Valt lo empujo al lado opuesto de la cama dejando a su novio ahora debajo de él quien no daba reparos a lo que acababa de suceder.

Ahora que el de cabello azul se encontraba arriba no sabía muy bien que hacer, solo se había dejado llevar por sus instintos al lanzarse sobre Shu de esa manera. Tomó la rápida decisión de lamer su cuello, comenzó de manera delicada y lenta, sintió el sabor de la piel de Shu entrar en contacto con su lengua y al instante le gusto; el ritmo lento que había marcado se perdió tan rápido que Shu aun seguía algo confundido por lo que sucedía.

Sentía a Valt recorrerle y eso le gustaba mucho, su lengua húmeda y delicada lo estaba tocando de una manera tan indecente pero a la vez eso lo hacía aún más estimulante para él, su miembro crecía más y más de tan solo imaginar lo que harían pronto.

Valt no paraba de su labor, sus manos se dirigieron a la zona baja de Shu, traviesas se escabulleron entre sus piernas y se limitó a acariciar el borde del peligro, el inicio de todo, torturando a Shu al no colocarlas sobre su erección sino en su abdomen, donde las sensaciones más placenteras nacían y morían en un instante.

Shu sin resistirse más levantó la cadera haciendo contacto directo con el cuerpo de Valt, ambos notaron la erección del otro y eso solo las hizo crecer aún más.

Valt dejo de lamer el cuello de su amado y lo miró, algo dudoso y con un poco de miedo, pues sabía lo que vendrá, ya lo sabia desde hace tiempo atrás pero ni con toda la preparación del mundo estaría al cien por ciento listo para entregarse a ojos ciegos a la persona más importante de su mundo, ¿Qué tal si a Shu no le gustaba? ¿Su relación se arruinaría?, y más importante aún ¿Y si a él mismo no le gustaba? ¿Serían capaces de seguir su relación?

Una mano se colocó sobre la suya, volteó a mirar al dueño de está y se encontró con la gentil mirada de Shu, se veía tan pacífico y feliz que sus dudas se desvanecieron en ese instante.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Sabía que si incluso las cosas salían mal eso no los detendría, el lo amaba y eso era lo más importante, su relación jamás se había definido en el contacto físico, sino en el amor que se transmitían todos los días, en ese sentimiento que cruzaba todo tipo de impedimentos, del que eran tan afortunados de sentir día a día.

Shu se acercó a Valt y se fundieron en un beso, que más que marcar el fin del punto sin retorno, marcaba una vez más el amor que ambos chicos se profesaban desde mucho tiempo en el pasado.

Después de tan maravilloso contacto se separaron, Shu se levantó quedando ahora uno sentado frente al otro; con delicadeza acercó sus manos al pantalón de Valt. Los bajo lentamente dejando a la vista sus calzoncillos.

Su corazón se agitó al verlo ahí, se detuvo un momento para admirar a su querido novio. La respiración agitada que subía y bajaba su pecho, las marcas y la saliva que dejó en su cuerpo hace pocos instantes, la boca rosada que se entrecerraba invitándolo inconscientemente a besarla más, finalmente llegó a sus ojos, brillantes e inocentes, lo enamoraban mientras más tiempo los veía. De nuevo bajó la vista a su prenda más íntima y empujó un poco a Valt para recostarlo por completo en la cama, con delicadeza le quitó por completo los pantalones dejando aún su ropa interior en su lugar.

Se deleitó al ver las piernas de su amado, eran suaves y claras, el vello en ellas le hicieron recordatorio de que Valt ya había crecido, recordaba que cuando eran niños solía no tener vello en ellas, pero ahora estaban en todos lados y eso era hermoso.

Paseo sus manos por la extensión de la pantorrilla, se tomó su tiempo para admirar los músculos del cuerpo de su amado quien se ponía tenso de a ratos y se relajaba luego, de a poco llegó a sus muslos y recorrió en un frote delicado y excitante el interior de sus piernas.

Valt sentía enloquecer, las manos de Shu estaban calientes y tocaban sin descaro sus piernas, sus calzoncillos se empezaron a mojar de sobremanera aunque el de ojos rojos no había siquiera tocado esa parte tan intima de el. Los escalofríos llegaban con mayor intensidad mientras más pasaba el tiempo, ya no podía soportarlo.

—Aah.. ya…

Valt movía las caderas intentando que por casualidad su pene tocara o al menos se frotara con Shu, quien sonreía al ver que su amado de poco en poco perdía conciencia de sus actos.

Respondió silenciosamente el llamado y posó sus dedos en el elástico de la única prenda que el otro llevaba pero se detuvo. Valt lo miro confundido.

—¿Que… esperas…? — pregunto Valt, miró a Shu quien le sonreía de regreso.

—Pídemelo — Valt lo miro confundido, no sabía de qué hablaba— Pídeme que te desnude.

Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza a Valt, ¿Que acababa de decir? Debía ser una broma.

Miró a Shu quien tenía ese brillo especial en sus ojos, supo que no lo hacía con mala intención, pero ¿Porque insistía tanto? No es como si antes lo hubiera hecho.

Un clic resonó en su cabeza, de eso se trataba. A diferencia de otras veces en esta ocasión llegarían hasta el final, así que Valt no veía razones para pedirle a Shu en el pasado que lo desnudase, simplemente lo hacía y ya; pero ahora no era como antes.

Era su primera vez, era algo especial.

Aún con la vergüenza surcando los cielos de su mente, se armó de valor.

—Des… Desvisteme… —Una sonrisa se ensanchó en la cara de Shu al ver a su novio completamente avergonzado mirando a otra dirección.

Se relamió los labios y con decisión despojo a su querido de la prenda.

A la vista el ya conocido miembro de su amado se levantó duro y necesitado de contacto. No quería admitirlo pero estaba algo nervioso por la nueva cosa que iba a intentar hoy, se dio ánimos cuando comenzó a acercar su cara a ese lugar.

Valt lo veía confundido, se suponía que Shu iba a tocarlo pero en lugar de eso ¿Se acercaba a olerlo? Honestamente no tenía la mínima idea de lo que pretendía su novio.

No hasta que un escalofrío que recorrió su columna vertebral mató sus pensamientos.

El de ojos rojos lamió la extensión de su enamorado, sabía extraño; era poco agradable a su parecer pero eso no era lo que más le importaba, sentir los espasmos que recorrían en cuerpo de Valt lo valían.

Continúo subiendo y bajando su lengua del miembro de Valt que no dejaba de escurrir, el otro por su parte tenía la vista nublada, sus gemidos aumentaron considerablemente por las acciones de Shu.

Le estaba gustando mucho.

El calor, su saliva, la fuerza y la humedad de Shu eran demasiado para el.

Pero eso no era todo. Shu sustituyó su lengua por sus manos a lo largo del falo de Valt, pronto situó su boca en la punta que comenzó a succionar sin piedad.

—¡¿Que.. haces?! —Apenas pudo pronunciar el de ojos marrón pues la corriente eléctrica en su columna vertebral se dispersó a todo su cuerpo, se sentía como dentro de un sueño. No podía mover su cuerpo como quería, no podía replicar a lo que estaba pasando, se había convertido en un espectador; limitándose a ver cómo era víctima del placer, dejándose llevar por la boca de la persona que más amaba en este mundo.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo cómo poco a poco la corriente eléctrica se concentraba en un solo lugar, sabía lo que vendría.

—¡Shu! Yo… me vendré —Fue difícil pero pudo pronunciarlo, no esperaba que el de ojos rojos no le hiciera caso pues continuaba en lo suyo.

Shu por su lado estaba hipnotizado por el sabor de Valt, al principio le pareció un poco desagradable pero aprendió a amar su esencia, el olor, la textura de su piel y por supuesto el descontrol que causaba en su amado. Comenzaba a tener miedo de lo mucho que le estaba gustando aquello, era lo más extraño que había hecho en su vida pero en su interior sabía que también era lo mejor que podría hacer en ella.

Cuando escucho a Valt replicar aceleró sus movimientos deseando extraer su semilla.

"Córrete, córrete"

Valt cerró los ojos con fuerza, la corriente eléctrica de nuevo se dispersó en todo su cuerpo pero esta vez fue cien veces más fuerte, sus piernas tuvieron un pequeño espasmo y tuvo que sostenerse con las sábanas que aún cubrían la cama. La cabeza le dio mil vueltas, sentía que había tocado el cielo en un pequeño instante.

Después de esas sensaciones miró a Shu quien se tapaba la boca, el otro le regreso la mirada y se dio cuenta que se corrió en ella.

Mil colores se le subieron a la cabeza, miraba de un lado a otro buscando algo con que limpiar a Shu de su semen, sin esperarlo el otro se lo tragó y lamió lo poco que se le había escapado entre las manos.

—¡N.. No comas eso!

Shu hizo oídos sordos, se acomodo entre las piernas abiertas de Valt posicionando sus rostros a la misma altura.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó sin más, Valt sentía que moría de la vergüenza.

—¿Que dices? Yo… ¡Aah!

Sin esperarlo Shu le dio una embestida con la ropa aún puesta.

—Ah.. Valt, ya quiero hacerlo.

Su corazón se aceleró al escuchar la voz tan necesitada de Shu, nunca antes había escuchado que su bello novio usara ese tono.

—¿Qué.. es lo que quieres? —Aún estaba rojo y su corazón se aceleró pero no importaba, quería volver a oírlo hablar así.

Shu lo miro decidido, en sus ojos pudo ver la lujuria en su máximo esplendor. Se acercó a su oído y pronunció con una voz bastante grave que le erizo la piel.

—Quiero entrar en ti —Sintió su pulso acelerarse, sin embargo aún no terminaba— Quiero sentirte como nunca antes nadie lo ha hecho — Shu siguió dando embestidas cada vez más fuertes, se sentía tan bien que apenas podía escuchar lo que le decía.

—Quiero llenarte y que grites mi nombre, que solo pienses en mí y que me recuerdes por el resto de tu vida.

Valt no pudo más con esto, tomó el rostro de Shu y le plantó un beso invadiendo su boca con su lengua. Shu claramente estaba sorprendido, lo tomó con la guardia baja además de que era la primera vez que Valt metía su lengua en su boca. Como si no fuera eso suficiente el de cabello azul entrelazo sus piernas en el cuerpo de Shu obligándolo a que las embestidas en la superficie de su trasero no cesarán.

Por un pequeño momentos sus mentes viajaron lejos de la realidad, fueron a un lugar donde solo existían ellos, donde el calor del mundo estaba en el cuerpo del otro al igual que la felicidad.

Se separaron del lujurioso beso, Shu posó su mano en el rostro del de cabello azul. Se miraron con adoración antes de que el de ojos rojos se quitará la camisa y los pantalones, Valt se sonrojo pues había olvidado que él era el único que estaba desnudo hasta ahora.

Antes de intentar otra cosa Shu abrazo a su enamorado, ahora que estaban en las mismas condiciones el calor que desprendía el otro era más directo, Valt envolvió sus brazos detrás de su espalda disfrutando de la reconfortante sensación.

De nuevo se besaron, Shu movió con una de sus manos libre su pene y lo rozó en la entrada del menor quien respingo ante la sensación tan invasiva.

Cuando sintió que en realidad intentaba entrar en seco se separó bruscamente del beso por la dolorosa sensación.

—¡Esp.. espera! —Shu no iba a hacerle caso pero cuando vio lo alarmado que estaba el de ojos marrón desistió.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Si lo haces así me vas a lastimar —Shu lo miro un poco confundido, Valt algo avergonzado por lo que estaba por decir miró a otro lado— Deberías… intentar primero con tus dedos.

—¿Mis dedos? —¿En serio no había entendido? Al parecer tendría que explicárselo más

—Uhm… si, tú eres grande —Ahora fue Shu el que se sonrojo con el comentario de Valt— y es la primera vez que haremos esto, me tienes que "acostumbrar" antes —dijo el de cabello azul haciendo con sus dedos una tijera que se abría y cerraba.

—Ah, entiendo —miro sus dedos índice y medio, dispuesto estaba a llevarlo a aquella zona hasta que de nuevo Valt lo interrumpió.

—Creo que es mejor si están un poco húmedos —Sostuvo su mano con delicadeza mientras Shu miraba alrededor algo con que hacer eso.

—Si pero ¿Con qué vamos a…? —Una sensación húmeda en sus dedos llamó su atención, miro a Valt quien increíblemente los lamía de arriba a bajo.

Incrédulo siguió mirando tan placentera escena, la sensación en sus dedos era increíble, sintió que también se estaba mojando de más su pene.

Valt envolvió con toda su boca los dedos, los metía y sacaba haciendo una extraña expresión de placer. Shu solo podía pensar una cosa.

_"Este chico va a matarme"_

—Creo que con eso es suficiente —Valt sacó de su boca los dedos de Shu, un hilo de saliva aún los conectaba pero no se había dado cuenta, miró a su novio quien no apartaba la vista de el— ¿Que?

El de cabello blanco no reaccionaba, de nuevo volvió a preguntar.

—¿Shu? ¿Que pasa?

Se recompuso rápidamente al captar la voz de su amado— Ah, nada.

Valt lo miro un poco raro pero no dijo más, en cambio abrió más las piernas dejando una vista perfecta de su entrada.

Llevo ambos dedos a ese lugar, dispuesto a meterlos de una vez.

—Empieza con uno —Advirtió Valt, acato la orden insertando primero el índice con cuidado.

Valt se sentía algo incómodo, era una sensación dolorosa que no podía detener, cerró los ojos aguantando hasta que Shu terminara de insertar su dedo completo. Cuándo lo hizo lo sacó de nuevo y volvió a meterlo causando las mismas reacciones en el.

Al poco rato Shu sintió más facilidad al meter y sacar su dedo, comenzó a hacer círculos pequeños dentro del cuerpo de Valt quien en ningún momento se quejaba de sus acciones.

Cuando sintió que era el momento adecuado decidió meter el segundo dedo, nuevamente el panorama anterior se repitió para ambos, solo que al final Shu abrió los dedos en tijera como Valt le había indicado.

—Mmh —Valt había comenzado a soltar jadeos y quejidos, al parecer su cuerpo estaba confundido entre las pequeñas oleadas de dolor y placer que recibía— Shu…

En esa pequeña súplica entendió a la perfección lo que quería, saco sus dedos de él y se posicionó mejor, dejando la punta de su pene justo frente a la apertura de Valt.

Intento entrar una vez pero no pudo hacerlo, era algo complicado en esa posición, lo intentó de nuevo fallando.

Valt quien veía las complicaciones de su amado decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Con su mano tomo el pene de Shu, con una simple mirada le indicó que estaba bien y posicionó el pene de su querido en su entrada

—Hazlo —Aun sosteniéndolo con la mano, Shu empujó un poco sus caderas insertando la punta en el— Ah.. ahg…

Deshizo su agarre en de Shu y lo único en uno de sus brazos que lo envolvían, con eso le indico que no avanzará más por hasta que lograra acostumbrarse.

Shu por su parte tenía que contenerse, aunque sólo había entrado un poco sentía que el interior de Valt era magnífico, tan caliente y tan exquisito lo envolvía. Cuándo el agarre de Valt en su brazo se aligero supo que podía continuar hasta que nuevamente Valt lo sujetará con fuerza.

Era lento y tortuoso para ambos, Valt sentía como si lo estuvieran que Shu sentía que le daría fiebre en cualquier momento si no se comenzaba a mover pero no debía hacerlo si no quería que su amado resultará herido.

Fue hasta que logró entrar por completo que se desplomó.sobre Valt y ambos comenzaron a respirar erráticamente.

Se abrazaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho, Shu beso a Valt intentando distraerlos a ambos de las sensaciones insoportables de esos instantes siendo bien correspondido.

—Ya.. puedes.. —pronunció entrecortado Valt por la falta de oxígeno provocada con el beso, movió un poco sus caderas simulando una pequeña embestida en el interior de su amado.

Así siguió sintiendo a toda plenitud el interior de Valt, estaba perdido, parecía como si aquella apertura lo succionara cuando retrocedía un poco.

Valt aún sentía algo de ardor con ese contacto pero después de un rato dejo de hacerlo, en cambio los movimientos lentos y suaves de Shu habían comenzado a ser estimulantes en su interior. Era muy extraño comenzar a sentir placer ahí, sin darse cuenta algunos jadeos comenzaron a abandonar su boca cuando el ritmo de Shu aumentó un poco.

Shu se levantó un poco, ahora su torso estaba recto mientras empujaba sus caderas contra las de Valt, admiro fascinado su cuerpo una vez más. Levanto las piernas del de cabello azul un poco y tomó sus caderas aumentando el ritmo de las penetraciones, perdiéndose un poco en el placer del momento.

Valt no apartaba la vista del rostro de Shu, la cariñosa y dilatada mirada que le ofrecía no se comparaba en nada a ninguna de sus otras expresiones, en ese momento se enamoró del Shu excitado.

El también se están sintiendo de maravilla, Shu no dejaba de entrar y salir de su cuerpo con rapidez, los jadeos hace un tiempo se convirtieron en gemidos resonando por toda la lujosa habitación.

Desesperado envolvió las piernas en la espalda de su amado, hizo lo mismo con sus brazos dejando su rostro a su altura, no quería que se apartará por nada en el mundo. Shu por su parte movía las caderas con regocijo, follando una y otra vez a su novio.

Se miraron fijamente, no eran necesarias las palabras para expresar lo mucho que ambos estaban disfrutando esto, así que sin más unieron sus bocas tocando sus húmedas lenguas en el proceso.

Algo increíble pasó, las embestidas de Shu se volvieron un poco erráticas durante el beso, entre una y otra logró dar en un punto especial de Valt.

—Ngh, ¡Ah! —Se separó del beso abruptamente, Shu se asustó un poco por el grito de Valt— ¡Ahí… !

El menor movió las caderas buscando el contacto que Shu había detenido, el de ojos rojos no entendía muy bien pero de nuevo hizo el mismo movimiento logrando sacar otro grito de los labios de su amado.

—¡Ah! ¡Dame… ! —Una sonrisa extrañamente satisfecha iluminó el rostro del menor, el corazón de Shu se aceleró aún más al verlo así.

Sin hacerse más del rogar dio en la zona indicada arrancando más gritos de la fragante de Valt, un nuevo ritmo más agresivo y rápido se había establecido en el juego.

El sudor nació en ambos, el cansancio también, pero jamás en la vida se habían sentido tan plenos en compartir algo con el otro.

Las embestidas duras y certeras lo estaban volviendo loco, sentía que pronto iba a llegar.

—Uh.. ¡Ah! —Lamentablemente no podía decir nada, aún seguía sintiéndose como en el cielo cada vez que Shu lo follaba sin pudor. Nunca imaginó ver ese lado de su novio y eso lo excitaba aún más de solo pensarlo.

El otro no dijo nada, llevo su mano a la hombría humedecida del menor masturbandolo con rapidez.

Valt definitivamente no podía más con esto, sus sentidos comenzaron a nublarse en un instante, primero dejo de escuchar el golpeteo de los genitales de Shu con su trasero después su vista se nublo concentrándose en los ojos rojos de su amado, al final una agresiva oleada de sensaciones exploró en su interior llevándolo a lo que él creía era el cielo.

Valt se había corrido en su mano, la hermosa vista de su novio retorciéndose en el placer que él mismo le provocó junto con la constante presión que este hacía desde que llegó al orgasmo fue suficiente para que se derramará en su interior.

Era simplemente perfecto, la forma en la que el cuerpo de Valt apretaba a su pene sensible le hacían pensar que morirá en cualquier momento, no era normal sentirse así de bien.

Después del fuerte orgasmo que sufrieron, cuando ambos por fin lograron aterrizar una vez más en la realidad se fundieron en un abrazo, Shu aún no salía del interior de Valt y este no replicaba esa acción, querían alargar más este momento.

Finalmente se vieron obligados a separarse, la posición en la que estaban comenzó a ser incómoda para ambos, el de ojos rojos salió del menor dejando pequeños besos cariñosos en su rostro. Aún así no se movieron mucho, esa actividad había drenado casi toda su energía recuperada hace poco.

Se miraron felices, no había arrepentimiento de lo que habían hecho, todo lo contrario, se sentían plenos y tranquilos.

Un beso pequeño le regaló Valt al mayor demostrándose lo mucho que se querían.

—Te amo Shu —El mencionado tomó su rostro con las dos manos, viéndose directo a los ojos pudo responder.

—Yo también te amo

Deposito un beso en su mejilla y después de un largo rato mirando a todos y ningún lado cayeron dormidos.

Esa noche disfrutaron como nunca, definitivamente no sería la última que tendrían pero fue el inicio de las muchas experiencias con las que se llenarían mutuamente.

* * *

**Notas del autor**

Pasaron mil años pera al fin lo termine, les dije que estaria pronto :p

Este es el final, ojala me haya quedado bien el lemon (hace años que no escribo uno)

Recuerden! Esta historia es un +18, no lo compartan!

Diganme lo que opinan! Espero les haya gustado a pesar de la tardanza

Nos leemos!


End file.
